


Sleep is for the Week

by bob_the_sir, e_scape



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, absolutely nothing of substance, and shitty writing, i'm making too many week (weak) puns in my titles, many many minor ships, pretty much just 10k of crack, shipping extraordinaire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob_the_sir/pseuds/bob_the_sir, https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_scape/pseuds/e_scape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno-centric summer volleyball camp with Aobajousai, Fukurodani, and Nekoma. General chaos and mayhem ensues over the 7 day period.</p>
<p>In which Akaashi and Sugawara are a terrifying combo, Nishinoya uses his libero skills to save an egg, numerous water fights occur, and all around weird stuff happens.</p>
<p>Or: sleep has never sounded more appealing for the members of Karasuno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep is for the Week

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy editing needed. Basically just a huge WIP that needs to be fixed and rewritten, which will be done in the months after the Haikyuu!! Big Bang!
> 
> That aside, huge thanks to our beta [randomwhovian75](http://www.randomwhovian75.tumblr.com), and our artist [kasenkanesadas](http://www.kasenkanesadas.tumblr.com) who produced [this](http://kasenkanesadas.tumblr.com/post/128025665720/hoo-ive-died-so-many-deaths-in-the-past-6-hours) lovely artwork based off our fic.

There was a limit to Tobio’s patience, and Hinata was really testing it. Twenty minutes past the designated time and he was still no-where to be seen. Sugawara’s attempt to conciliate him went largely unnoticed as he paced angrily along the parking lot.

“ ‘m here!” Hinata announced, bursting through the school gates, clothes dishevelled, and luggage in hand, before skidding to a halt, almost tripping in his haste.

“You’re almost thirty minutes late, dumbass! What took you so long?”

Hinata flinched and shrank under Tobio’s withering glare.

“Now, now, Kageyama. He’s finally here and that’s all that matters.” Sugawara stepped between them, voice soothing, and Hinata visibly relaxed, distance having been put between him and a fuming Tobio.

“Why were you so late, Hinata?”

“My heart was all ‘ _gwaah’_  last night, so I couldn’t get any sleep.” The answer was so straightforward, so Hinata that Tobio let out a breathless laugh, and Sugawara smiled, amused, lightly shaking his head.

“Now then, since we’re all here, shall we go?”

At the sound of Sugawara’s words, Hinata immediately raced towards the bus doors in a bid score the window seat, and Tobio followed suit.

“The score’s now forty seven to forty six,” Hinata sing-songed from his place next to the window, and Tobio opted for disregard, instead looking around the bus where the rest of the Karasuno members had started filing in. He’d win that one point back soon, anyway.

 

The seating arrangement was nothing unusual; Daichi was next to Sugawara, already engaged in conversation—probably about the camp—Tobio guessed.

Tanaka and Nishinoya were positioned at the back for everyone else’s sake, save Asahi, who sat in front of them, cradling his head in his hands preparing for the hell that was to come.

Tsukishima was beside Yamaguchi, both no doubt snickering about something or another, and Yamaguchi’s constant mantra of “Of course,Tsukki!” resonated throughout the entire bus. Tobio’s scoff did not pass unnoticed by Tsukishima.

“Got a problem, King?”

Tobio froze and glowered at him, and was joined by Hinata who immediately whipped his head around to scowl.

“No fighting in the bus, you two,” Daichi’s firm voice called from the front, and the effect was immediate. It took an extremely brave—or foolish—person to defy Daichi, and none of them wanted to take the risk.

Yachi swallowed nervously, eyes trained on Kiyoko, before she said something that made Yachi laugh light heartedly, previous tension dispelled.

As the bus neared the borders of the prefecture, Coach Ukai stood up and cleared his throat. “The drive to the summer camp will take around one and a half hours. If I so much as hear anything louder than a whisper I will throw you off this bus, got it?” He glared at Tanaka and Nishinoya, before throwing himself into his seat next to Takeda.

Ignoring Ukai’s warning, Hinata immediately drowned Tobio in a wave of questions and chatter.

It was only half an hour in when Hinata’s incessant questions finally stopped, exhaustion winning him over, his head dropping onto Tobio’s shoulder in defeat. Tobio’s first reaction was to jerk his shoulder out from under Hinata, but he decided against it, after all, doing so would wake Hinata, and that’d be annoying. It wasn’t at all of how much liked having Hinata so close to him, he reassured himself.

“He shut up. Fucking finally,” hissed Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi sniggered from his side. Tobio bit his check and ignored him, no matter how much he wanted to punch the smug look off the bastard’s face.

Tobio almost felt sympathetic when he looked at Asahi; barely half of the entire trip had passed, but he looked as if he had his soul drained right out of him, no doubt from Nishinoya and Tanaka cracking off-colour jokes in loud voices, discussing about subjects Tobio didn’t fully understand.

_Perhaps_ , Tobio thought, watching the gentle rising and falling of Hinata’s chest,  _he isn’t so bad after all._

 

.

.

.

 

One and a half hours saw them off the bus, most of the volleyball team yawning and grumbling as they stepped onto pavement. Daichi lead the way, Sugawara stiffing a yawn beside him.

"Tired?" Daichi lightly elbowed Sugawara in the arm. "We haven't even started the day yet."

"Just a bit."

“Hinata, that’s disgusting!” Kageyama yelled from within the bus, running out seconds after.

“Wha uh? What did I do?” Hinata's answer was bleary and disoriented, and he stumbled after Kageyama.

A loud yell cut through their daze. ”Ohohoho! C'ptain Crow is finally here!"

“ _No_ ,” grumbled Daichi to no one in particular, "It's too early to deal with  _them_."

Sugawara shot him a sympathetic look.

Bokuto tackled Daichi with full force, almost knocking him to the ground. He slung an arm around Daichi's shoulder just as Kuroo jumped onto his back.

“ _One second_ ," Daichi said, "You have one second to get off me before I  _make_  you."

The two figures hurriedly scrambled off and dashed away, eager to put as much distance between themselves and Daichi, hi-fives and gleeful hoots resounding in the distance.

Sugawara bent to him stand, shaking his head, barely concealing cheeky grin. "Looks like the captain has a lot to deal with, huh?"

"Oh?" Daichi clasped Sugawara's hand and suddenly yanked. Sugawara fell into his lap, and Daichi snaked an arm around his waist, keeping Sugawara there. "Say that again?"

Bokuto and Kuroo grinned at each other. "Looks like they've reached a new stage in their relationship," Kuroo said with flair, his arms outstretched dramatically. Bokuto clapped.

 

“Long time no see,  _city_  boys.” Tanaka leered. “Wanna go?”

“Go!” Hinata echoed, arms bent in a fight stance.

.

.

.

 

Kei walked with the last of the stragglers, headphones over ears, ignoring most of the greetings around the school grounds.

“Hey,Tsukki, It’s been a while!”

_If he just walked normally, pretended he didn't hear—_

"You aren't fooling anyone, Tsukki."

How Kuroo managed to read him like that, Kei would never know. He sighed and pulled off his headphones, letting them rest around his neck, before putting the music on his MP3 on pause. "What."

"Ice cold," Kuroo laughed, "Don't you have anything you want to say to me?"

"You left fifteen messages on my phone last night, all of them about how excited you were." Kei snorted. "I don't think I need to hear anymore."

"Oh?" Kuroo grinned. "So you read them after all."

"Yes. Kind of have to when your ringtone goes off every thirty seconds of so."

"So you weren't looking forward to today?" Kuroo looked like a kicked kitten.

"I never said that."

Kuroo gasped, placing a hand over his heard in feigned shock. "Tsukki! I know you loved me!"

"Kuroo-san! Get off me—!"

"What are you doing, still using that honorific?" Kuroo paused, Kei’s head under his arm.

"Kuroo," Kei said, pushing Kuroo’s arm off, testing the word out on his tongue, "Is that what you wanted?"

"That's better."

 (Kuroo’s grin was blindingly bright.)

The comeback Kei had prepared was stuck in this throat.

 

("Kuroo."

 

"Yes?"

 

"I hate you."

 

"I know." )

 

.

.

.

 

 

"Tobio-chan?"

Tobio blinked. That familiar mop of brown hair, way of talking...

_It couldn't be—_

"Oikawa-san," Tobio breathed, not quite believing. "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited to the camp. Now what are  _you_  doing here?"

Iwaizumi smacked him upside the head. "Don't be nasty to your juniors," Iwaizumi chastised, and Oikawa mumble a few complaints and protests before Iwaizumi kicked him. "Act your age!"

"Hmph." Oikawa puffed out his cheeks petulantly, and Iwaizumi sighed.

Sugawara smiled at Tobio, hand around Tobio’s arm. unspoken threats concealed under a layer of pleasantry. “I’m sure you'll get along fine,  _right_?"

 

.

.

.

 

 

"Oi, Hinata! Have you grown yet?" Lev broke away from Yaku's side, running toward Shouyou. "I've grown by a centimeter!"

"That's too fast," Shouyou grumbled. He'd grown, too. Around half a millimeter, to be precise.

"Ohhh," Lev said, placing a hand on head before sliding it over Shouyou's, "but you're still so short."

Shouyou jumped, smacking his head on the palm of Lev's hand.

" _Christ_ ," Lev breathed in awe. For a split second they were face to face, and it was at times like this Shouyou didn't feel short anymore. "Looks like your jumping power hasn't decreased at all."

"Of course," Shouyou said, chest puffed up in pride.

"Oikawa, where's the rest of your team?" Shouyou heard Daichi ask.

"The other half couldn't make it, but Iwaizumi here came because I'm just that irresistible." Oikawa threw a flirtatious wink. "Isn't that right, Iwa-chan?"

"If you call waking me up at three on your knees crying and begging because so one else could come irresistible, then I don't know what to say."

"Iwa,” Oikawa gasped, “they weren't meant to know that!"

 

 Shouyou looked around, listening in on the scenes of greeting present throughout the whole school grounds.

"Kyoutani, please stop glaring, and do not look for fights, can't you see that he's terrified?"

"Asahi, I'll protect you!" Nishinoya jumped out in front of Asahi, assuming a battle ready stance.

"I'm Yahaba Shigeru. Sorry about that one; no one can really control him," Yahaba said, proffering his hand. "Apart from Iwaizumi-san, maybe..."

An Aobajousai student with swishy bangs stood in front of Nishinoya, hand stuck out in an act of peace.

"Now that we're all finally here, now about some practice matches?" Kuroo dug his hand in sweatpants pocket, digging out a bundle of sticks. "Teams formed by drawing lots, Bokuto will you do the honors?"

"Ball hard, I say!" Bokuto took the lots from Kuroo. "Are you all ready? Let the games begin!"

 

.

.

.

Shouyou's shirt clung to him, moist and uncomfortable from the sweat begotten from the practice matches earlier. 

"Warm up before you get into the water!"

Daichi called to the making a mad dash to reach the water. "You'll get hurt!" "Didn't you hear that, dumbass?" Kageyama hissed to Shouyou, but they kept on sprinting;  _first to reach the waterline wins_ , an unspoken agreement between them.

 

Shouyou relished the feel of warm sand between his toes, the grains he kicked up with every step he took.

Kageyama's steps from beside him were a gentle whisper of sound, overridden by the lapping waves, much unlike the resounding slap of shoes on gymnasium floor Shouyou had gotten used to.

"I don't see you doing any stretching," he retorted, but he kept focus on the race, and he guessed Kageyama did the same. 

"It's my win," Kageyama declared, slowing to a stop just at the water's edge.

A flurry of movement, surprised yelps, and the rest of the camp members had caught up. Some decided to set up camp under the shade of large beach umbrellas, while others leaped into the water without a second thought.

 

"Fuck, it's colder than I'd thought," Kuroo gasped, pushing his hair out of his eyes. Shouyou thought he looked strange without his usual shock of a bed head.

"Oi, Tsukki, what are you doing sitting under the umbrella? Get in the water!"

"Bokuto-san, stop calling me that," Shouyou heard Tsukishima call back, and he wondered why he'd never really objected to Kuroo calling him that.

"Kenma, you too!" Kuroo added, But the two figures underneath the beach umbrella did not move. Shouyou frowned.

He really did want to swim with Kenma, though. Maybe he'd try his luck getting Kenma to play later.

"Loser goes in first," Kageyama said, smug. Shouyou wanted to shove him into the water in retaliation.

Shouyou gritted his teeth and steeled his nerves, jumping in. He hit the water with a yelp. The water was pleasantly cold compared to the blistering heat of the beach Shouyou waded, Kageyama in tow, until the water was chin deep (it was only chest deep for Kageyama, Shouyou noted with a hint of envy).

The further they got from shore, the more unsettled Kageyma seemed to get, and Shouyou gave him a playful shove. “There’s nothing to be afraid of!”

"Dumbass, stop!" Kageyama gasped, flailing wildly, stray limb almost socking Shouyou in the face.

The thought struck him like a tonne of bricks.

 

  _Kageyama couldn't swim._

"Kageyama's drowning!" Shouyou screeched, frantically swimming to shore. Kageyama was going to die, and it was all his fault.

"Oh? Tobio-chan can't swim?"

"Grand Ki-- Oikawa-san!"

"Shittykawa, don't just lie there, _help_  him."

"But I'm trying to tan," Oikawa whined, making no effort to move from the sunbed.

 

" _Just do it_."

 

"Iwa-chan,  _fine_. And you, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa said, eyeing the flailing figure in the distance, “owe me one later." Oikawa stood, hands on hips in a dramatic fashion, before running into the water— and slipping, falling face first into the water.

"That _dumbass_." Oikawa's friend (Shouyou wasn't 100 percent clear on the matter) shook his head, returning to set up the volleyball net.

 Shouyou wondered if Kageyama had gotten his 'dumbass' habit from  _'Iwa-chan'_.

After a lot of struggle, Oikawa managed to pull a flailing Kageyama from the water.

He deposited Kageyma on the sand hastily, and returned to where Iwaizumi was lying. “Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sang, “I’m back! Did you miss me? Did you see my heroic rescue?"

"If by rescue you mean wading out of the water with Kageyama half drowned, clutching onto you like there’s no tomorrow, then yes, I did see your rescue." Iwaizumi turned away, thoroughly unimpressed.

"But it was really funny." complained Oikawa pouted, clinging onto Iwaizum’s arm, vividly described his so-called ‘daring’ rescue.

 

"And you should have seen his face," Oikawa finished for the nth time, and even though Hajime considered himself a patient man, Oikawa always broke through his  _pleasant_ disposition ten times faster than anyone else. "He was clinging to me going, 'Oikawa? Oikawa-san!'" Oikawa mimicked obnoxiously before bursting into laughter.

"Your junior drowning is hardly something to make fun of," Hajime reprimanded, a hair's breath away from socking Oikawa's  ~~model~~ irritating face.

"Come on, Iwa-chan. How can you live being so emotionally constipated all the time?" Oikawa waggled a finger in Hajime's face. "Learn to live a little!"

And that was the last straw for Hajime (everything that happened after this was fully warranted, transpiring through no fault of Hajime's own).

"Ow, Iwa,  _ow_ , not the headlock! And mind the face! Anything but the face!" As the two tussled, Nishinoya and Tanaka hurriedly passed, only stopping to encourage Iwaizumi to beat Oikawa to a pulp.

 

.

.

.

 

"Damn, it's hot," Tanaka grumbled, wiping sweat from his brow as they ran across the beach. “Where are we running to anyway?”

"Bro," Nishinoya grinned, "Trust me. It’ll be worth it."

Nishinoya pointed at the water. Puzzled, Tanaka whipped his head in the indicated direction and was immediately speechless.

Kiyoko and Yachi were each dressed in their swimsuits, not too revealing yet still cute. Kiyoko gave off an aura of calm and coolness, whereas Yachi had innocence written all over her. The managers were currently wading in the sea, giggling now and then. Once in a while, one would playfully splash the other, and a mini war would ensue.

They were the epitome of cute. Tanaka and Nishinoya observed in silent happiness and an unspoken agreement formed between them.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" whispered Nishinoya to the silent Tanaka, voicing their common thought. "We must protect them from any hormonally charged boys!" Nishinoya declared loudly, pulling Tanaka along and racing towards the female pair.

 

In their bid to get to their so-called goddesses, they kicked up clouds of sand, accidentally attacking those who were resting on the beach 

“Slow down you two!” yelled Daichi, hastily dusting sand off his body. “Jeez, kids these days,” he grumbled, turning to Sugawara.

Sugawara could only grin; in this state Daichi reminded him of a tetchy old man.

(He’d be the old woman to go with Daichi’s old man, not that Sugawara would tell anyone.)

 

.

.

.

 

The members of Aobajouhsai sat beneath a large umbrella, observing the rest of the boys.

Oikawa lounged on a beach chair, setting a volleyball with minimal effort. Iwaizumi watched it go up and fall in a perfect trajectory, entranced. No matter how vexing Oikawa’s personality, he was still a great setter.

(One that Iwaizumi trusted completely and utterly, not that he wanted to inflate Oikawa’s ego any further.)

 

Their calm was interrupted by a piercing voice. “Iwaizumi Hajime, I challenge you to an arm wrestling competition.”

At the sound of his name, Iwaizumi turned, slightly more than irritated at having been disturbed. “You think you can take me?”

It was none other than Hanamaki, whose eyes were ablaze with determination. “You beat me once,” he started, but Iwaizumi cut him off.

“Many times actually.”

“But you won’t beat me this time,” Hanamaki finished, ignoring Iwaizumi’s snort.

Iwaizumi stood, and Oikawa watched with interest, leaning forward. “Fine, but don’t cry when I beat you.”

 

They made their way over to the lunch table, carefully placing all the food aside.

Iwaizumi slid into his seat, stretching his arms and grinning. He felt alive at times like this, and he planned to keep his no loss record.

 Hanamaki was unfazed, and followed suit. "I'll judge the contest," Oikawa offered, but was stopped by Matsukawa.

"That's not fair though. We all know you'll take Iwaizumi's side in everything. We need an unbiased judge."

He scanned the beach, searching for a potential referee. "You," he called, pointing at Asahi, startling the poor ace. "Come judge our arm wrestling showdown."

"I don't think-" Asahi stuttered, already backing away. His protests went unheard as he was pulled to the table. Asahi was eventually coaxed into refereeing the game.

Iwaizumi dropped his elbow onto the table top, meeting Hanamaki's eyes intensely. Hanamaki followed, gripping Iwaizumi's hand tight. Asahi lightly tilted their hands until they rested dead centre.

 

"Begin.” Asahi signalled the start of the match. A crowd had gathered, interest piqued at the ruckus.

The two immediately started, but to everyone’s surprise, their hands remained in the middle.

Hanamaki fought with all his strength, but to no avail. In a matter of seconds, his hand was slammed onto the table.

 

“What was that about beating me?” asked Iwaizumi, giving his arms an experimental stretch.

Across the table, Hanamaki was distraught, staring at his defeated hand.

 

Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s arm, brandishing it in the air as if it was a trophy. “Ladies and gentlemen, come challenge the undefeated arm-wrestling champ, Iwa-chan!”

His call attracted the majority of the rest of the beach dwellers and a small circle formed around the pair. “Whoever defeats the champ gets an amazing prize!” Oikawa picked up the closest thing to him. “A watermelon!”

“Don’t be lame Crappykawa,” Iwaizumi grumbled, but couldn’t hide the excitement in his eyes. He was raring to go.

 

“I’ll beat you,” called a voice. The crowd parted and the owner of the voice was revealed. It was none other than Bokuto. He swaggered up to the table, and fixed Iwaizumi with a challenging stare.

“You can do it!” encouraged Kuroo, massaging Bokuto’s shoulders and staring at Iwaizumi with an equally determined glare.

“Ready?,” Iwaizumi taunted, confident in his win.

And he did. A few seconds later, Bokuto was wailing piteously with Kuroo trying (and failing) to comfort him.

 

“I’m pretty sure your  _boyfriend_  isn’t human,” Kuroo said to Oikawa.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Oikawa retorted, “And he’s too mean to be an alien. Aliens are way too special to accept Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi seemed the tiniest bit offended, and slapped the back of Oikawa’s head.

 

“Any other takers?” asked Oikawa hurriedly, rubbing his head.

“I GOT THIS,” yelled Hinata, bounding up the table, followed by Kageyama’s faint cry of, “HINATA NO.”

“Sorry chibi-chan,” Oikawa sang, condescending in his tone of voice, “you’re too small to play.”

The comment was met with another smack to the head. “Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi grumbled, “Let him have a go,” patting Hinata’s head. Iwaizumi was a Good Sport, and soon, they were back at the original position, Iwaizumi’s hand gripping Hinata’s tiny one.

Hinata’s tongue lolled at the corner of his lips in concentration, and as Kageyama watched, he could only hope the Iwaizumi wouldn’t break Hinata’s arm.

 

_He’d have no one to set to._

 

 “Begin.” There was no surprise when Hinata’s hand met the table even faster than Bokuto’s.

Sugawara immediately rushed over, tenderly checking it to see if any damage had been done.

“Did you really think you’d win?” Kageyama slid next to Hinata, and dropped his elbow onto the table. “Fight me,” he demanded.

Already used to his competitiveness, Iwaizumi sighed, “Alright then.”

Once again, he crushed his opponent, leaving Kageyama blustering and demanding a rematch.

 

One after another, people formed a line in order to try and take down the arm wrestling king.

“What a perfect match,” muttered Tsukishima, who Kuroo had somehow convinced to join the chaos, “The ‘Great King’ and the ‘Muscle King’.”

Iwaizumi remained undefeated an hour later, surrounded by the exhausted bodies of those who had dared to challenge him.\

 

Some had not learnt, and kept coming back for rematches. “Bokuto, it’s nice to see you again,” he joked.

A weary Bokuto stood in front of him, both arms limp with exhaustion. “One more time,” he demanded.

Iwaizumi complied, but didn’t bother to play nice. Bokuto’s hand was once more crushed on the table, hand twitching feebly against the plaid tablecloth.

With that final defeat, everyone’s hopes were finally gone.

“I can’t do this,” groaned Hinata, helplessly wiggling his limp arms. He couldn’t feel them anymore.

“Iwaizumi-san is too strong.” Kageyama gave an equally feeble shake of his limbs.

 

The desolate mood was broken with a cry of, “Lunch!” from Ukai.

At the sound of that word, all energy was restored, and a mob of hungry boys raced toward the picnic tables.

 

Laughs were heard, and the previous defeats were forgotten. “We’re running away from the shame of losing to Iwaizumi,” Hanamaki said dramatically, tossing a hand over his forehead feigning a faint.

“Well, he did beat every single boy on this camp,” Matsukawa said.

“Next time,” Hanamaki said, waving a hand dismissively, willpower drained.

Ukai and Takeda had managed to conjure a plentiful lunch of rice and side dishes. Steaming plates were set upon a table.

Ennoshita and Daichi had to physically restrain Nishinoya and Tanaka from stealing all the food.

Tsukishima hung around the back, away from the commotion.

 

Everyone piled around the tables, and lunch was declared ready. 

It was war. A platter of cut , Noodles and rice sat ontop of platters, glittering like pearls. As soon as the signal was given, plastic plates were snatched up and a mad dash to the plate ensued.

Ukai and Takeda stood back, unwilling to get involved in this mess. Faint cries were heard during the scuffle.

“Bro, no, I got it first.”

“Kageyama you can’t steal the whole plate. Come back before Daichi woops your ass.”

Eventually, the bustle died down, and all ate their meals in silence. Injuries were kept to a minimum through Daichi’s organisation and occasional snapping, as well Sugawara’s scary calm.

 

(“Oh, I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

 

Tanaka meekly set down the plate.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Sugawara smiled. “As long as you understand.”)

 

.

.

.

 

Dinner was an equally vicious affair, if not worse.

 

Something flashed in Tetsurou's peripheral vision, as quick as the swoop of an predatory bird, then perfectly grilled beef he had been eying on the barbecue was gone.

“Bro, that was mine,” Tetsurou grumbled, forced to settle for a slightly charred slice of pork.

“Bro, I love you, but it’s mine now,” Bokuto gloated,  ~~Tetsurous~~ ' (no longer) meat firmly grasped between his chopsticks.

"You two are ridiculous," Tsukishima scoffed.

 

"Oi, Tsukki! Are you done already? You'll never gain muscle that way!" Bokuto pounded Tsukishima's back, and if it hurt, Tsukishima did a remarkable job of hiding it, usual scowl back in place (but Tetsurou could see that it was a cut softer than the ones he used to give).

"Leave my protege alone," Tetsurou called, "I don't think I could deal with it of he was taller and more muscular than me."

Bokuto laughed. "He's still growing; give it a few more years."

Tsukishima frowned from his seat on the granite steps, and Tetsurou watched as the setting sun cast shadows on the pale of his skin.

Tsukishima's mouth dipped into a small frown. "You two sure have an astounding penchant for talking as if I weren't here."

 

"They always do that." Tsukishima blinked as if surprised Kenma had spoken to him.

"And you, Kenma," Kenma visibly shuffled away as Tetsurou rounded on him. "You've got to eat more," Tetsurou pushed, "There's still a whole week ahead."

"Stop nagging me..." Kenma sighed, forced to look up from his handheld. "I'm full already."

 

A distinct choking sound, coughing, and Tetsurou whipped around to Akaashi hastily handing Shorty's special setter a cup of water.

"Slow sips, and try not to wolf down your meat again."

Kageyama (his name was Kageyama, Tetsurou just remembered) nodded, accepting the drink with a meek word of thanks.

The managers were the ones to bring out dessert, and Tetsurou made sure to swipe Bokuto's share in an act of cold,  _cruel_  vengeance (Tetsurou:  _1_ , take that, Bokuto).

.

.

.

 

"To the third joint camp: cheers!" Cups were raised around the barbecue as the last embers flickered and danced on the coals underneath the grill.

 

The hot press of clustered bodies, exacerbated by the beach side humidity, the salty tang that still lingered on Kei's tongue, the grainy feel of sand between his toes, the unwavering brilliance of the stars viewed through air hazy from the smoke, and gentle lap of the waves upon the shore; they were little things that made summer,  _summer_.

The atmosphere was almost dizzying; the heat was probably getting to his head, and he felt intoxicated, even though he was only holding a cup of juice in his right hand.

"Enjoying yourself?" Kuroo's voice came from behind him, and Kei almost crushed the foam cup. "Oho? Tsukki, did I startle you?"

"No."

"Are you still hungry?"

"Is there something you need from me?" Kei's voice came out much more clipped than he expected, but Kuroo (stop looking at me like that, Kei wanted to scream).

"Well, I still am. Bokuto, that asshole, swiped what was going to be mine."

"A true bird of prey then?"

"I swear to god he was specifically targeting it."

"Too bad. You should have moved faster."

Kuroo huffed. "No sympathy at all, huh?"

"Oh? Did you expect it of me?"

 

Kuroo took a sip of the dubious looking red liquid in his cup. "Looks like I'll just be living off liquids then."

Kei wrinkled his nose in distaste. "What  _is_  that?"

"This?" Kuroo asked, holding up his Styrofoam cup, grinning from ear to ear. "Is blood."

 

"I was just kidding; I have no idea what it is. It doesn't taste like juice, and juice the only thing they have up there." Kuroo jerked his thumb toward the barbecue, where the majority of the the volleyball players gathered, chatting. Only a few people were still gathered around the grill; the majority were scattered around the beach, some around rock pools, and others splashing around in the water.

"And you're drinking it?" Kei asked, thoroughly unimpressed. Only Kuroo would drink some unidentified red fluid and not spare a second thought. But then again, Kuroo was the one that would do  ~~stupid shit~~  a lot of the things Kei would shudder at even the thought of.

"Yeah. Bokuto brought it back for me, and I've been drinking it ever since. Want some?" Kuroo held out the cup, and Kei raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm good, actually."

"C'mon, you've got to try this. It's actually really good."

"One sip," Kei relented, taking the cup from Kuroo, trying not to think back to when the girls in his class would discuss 'indirect kisses' with ' _ooh's_ and ' _aah's_ ’ of varying intensities. By that logic, he would have probably kissed Kageyama and Hinata numerous times; they'd always grab the first water bottle they saw with little regard for the concept of ownership.

 

Kei didn't know what possessed him to do it, probably equal parts courage and stupidity, but he took a whole mouthful, much unlike a cautious lick like he had planned at first.

 

And he regretted it.

 

It burned down this throat, pure, unadulterated sweetness setting his throat on fire, causing his eyes to water, and Kei knew that it didn't take a genius to figure out that it—whatever it was—was not meant for human consumption in its undiluted state.

Kuroo ran, scrambling back to the barbecue site with haste, returning a minute later with something in his hands.

Kei took the cup if water from Kuroo and gulped it down thankfully.

 

"I'm sorry." Kuroo's apology was earnest, like he thought his prank had gone out of hand. Kuroo reached out and rested his hands at the back of Kei's head and pressed their forehead together. "I really am."

 

(It was hard to stay mad when Kuroo acted like that.)

"Mhm." Kei vision blurred, but he made no effort to wipe the tears.

(The culprit was the cordial. Not Kuroo.  _Definitely_  not Kuroo.)

"Oh shit, are you crying? I fucked up and hurt you, didn't I?"

(It didn't hurt as much as the concern Kuroo was showing him, Kei wanted to say.)

"I'm sorry, Kei."

"Kuroo, I will  _end_  you." Kei's words lacked any real conviction, driving force behind them nonexistent. Anyone who was close to Kei—and that Kuroo certainly was—could easily tell.

Kuroo laughed, wiping away Kei's tears with a gentle finger, and pulled Kei in closer.

.

.

.

 

Steam rose from the hot spring, creating a light haze over the boys who currently resided in the warm water.

Ukai and Takeda had managed to acquire coupons to the local hot spring, just enough for every boy at camp.

Fortunately, there were no members of the public at that particular time, leaving the boys to have the whole spring to themselves.  _However_ , the spring itself was tiny, meaning personal space was an issue.

 

"Mad muscles," Bokuto whispered, hand placed on Iwaizumi's biceps.

"These are the gems that carry our team," Oikawa said, proud, and Iwazumi sent Keiji a piteous look across the spring, mouthing 'help me.'

"I'm sorry Iwaizumi-san. There's nothing I can do."

"Ohoho? When did you become such good friends with Iwaizumi here?"

"Iwa-chan, do you like him more than me?"

"Yes."

"Iwa, how cruel!" Oikawa gasped, placing a hand over his heart in faux shock. "I thought we had something between us!"

“We do.”

“Really?”

“Nothing.”

“Iwa-chan that doesn’t even make sense,” Oikawa whined.

“It does,” replied Iwaizumi shortly, and went back to talking to Bokuto.

“You wound me,” said Oikawa, faking a faint. “My heart is shattered, Iwa-chan.”

 

His cries went unheard as Bokuto and Iwaizumi continued to talk about some topic Oikawa had no input on. He sulked, and attempted to swim away, “I don’t need you anyway Iwa-chan,” he yelped over his shoulder. Once he had put a decent distance between him and the two spikers, he sneaked a peek at them, only to find that they were still deep in conversation and oblivious to his departure.

 

Oikawa narrowed his eyes. He didn’t like coming second place, especially to one such as enigmatic and energetic as Bokuto. How come his beloved Iwa-chan liked talking  to Bokuto but not him? Jealousy overtook him, crashing onto his soul like a tidal wave.

 

He was snapped out of his reverie when a splash of water met his face.

“Earth to Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi called, ”I know you like aliens but you’re stuck with us right now. Hey. Snap out of it.” Another splash of water was sent, and Oikawa jolted.

“Sorry Iwa-chan,” he apologised, sticking his tongue out in his signature pose.

“You better be,” Iwaizumi replied gruffly.

 

.

.

.

 

"Oh dear lord no." Daichi groaned, but Sugawara was unrelenting.

"Do you want the first or second year problem children?"

"Can't we just stick them all in the same room and hope it works out?" Even Daichi found his own words unconvincing as he spoke them. Sugawara only shook his head.

"You very we'll know that we can't do that."

"Suga, I know, trust me, I know," Daichi said, recalling the last time they had it had ended in absolute chaos and sleepless nights. Daichi had learned his lesson then.

"I'll take the second years and Asahi,”

"You're leaving me with the first years?"

"Yes, I'm sure they respect you quite a bit."

"What about the second years?”

"Just stick them in a room together. They'll manage."

“I trust you guys to behave by yourselves,” Daichi said, calling the rest of the second years over.

“Yes captain.” Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita nodded in unison, calmly setting up their sleeping quarters. Suga didn’t need to worry about them, and closed the door after whispering a hasty, “Good night.”

 

.

.

. 

 

There were three things Koushi regretted about the rooming choices.

 

  1.        Nishinoya and Tanaka should not have been put together
  2.    _Nishinoya and Tanaka should not have been put together_
  3.    **_Nishinoya and Tanaka should not have been put together_**



 

 

"Nishinoya, don't jump on the tables! We're moving them aside to make room for the futons—Nishinoya,  _stop_  that!"

" _Oryaa_ , take that!" Tanaka flung the pillow at full force, and Nishinoya jumped off the table, rolling to a stop on the floor with a cry of "ROLLING THUNDER'.

"Asahi, make yourself useful; don't cower there—Nishinoya, I said stop! Do I have to fetch Daichi?"

Nishinoya stilled, and so did Tanaka, both considering what would occur if Daichi was called in.

 

_It wouldn't be a pretty sight._

 

"We're sorry."

 

.

.

.

 

"I'm not setting up my futon next to Kageyama," Hinata protested, "I don't want to look at his scary face at night!"

"What did you say, dumbass?"

Hinata yelped, cowering behind Daichi.

"We're not getting any sleep tonight," Tsukishima groaned, and Yamaguchi nodded, setting a constellation nightlight on the table.

"But this isn't so bad is it? I'm kind of looking forward to it."

"Yamaguchi, you're kidding me, right? What part of this screams  _fun_  to you?"

 

"Ooooh, is that a nightlight?" Hinata jumped in front of Yamaguchi, excitable as always.

"I am going to go insane," Daichi heard Tsukishima mutter, and Yamaguchi laughed.

"Sorry, Tsukki, but I'm not with you on this one!"

"You don't sound apologetic at all."

"Dumbass, come back!"

"Take that!" Hinata flung his pillow back at Kageyama. It missed, instead hitting Daichi square in the face.

 

"Alright, you two, _stop it_." Daichi smiled, so completely and utterly  _done_ , and if Daichi heard them squabble like puerile children one more time—

"S-sir yes sir!"

 

.

.

.

 

 

"Kenma, get some sleep."

Kozume turned his back to Kuroo in an act of silent defiance.

"C'mon, don't pretend you didn't hear me. You can't just play games far past midnight."

"Okay fine." Kozume turned back with a sigh, snapping his 3DS shut, and the Animal Crossing music cut off.  "But I can't sleep with Lev in the room anyway."

 

"Hey hey, Yaku! Yaku?  _Yaaakuuuuuu_. Will we get to play against all the teams here?"

"Yes.  _N_ o. I don't know. Shut up and get some sleep," Yaku snapped, "Or at least let me get some."

.

.

.

 

"Whoa," Shouyou breathed, watching the stars against the ceiling, shifting and twinkling,

"It is pretty cool, but pipe down." Daichi shifted under his blankets, trying to make himself comfortable.

"It's nothing." Yamaguchi scratched his cheek "But thank you, Hinata."

"Hey Kageyama, that looks like your face!" Hinata pointed at a cluster of starts and grabbed Kageyama's arm

"Hey-! Don't touch me like that, dumbass!"

"See? Your angry eyes are those stars, these are your sulky mouth, and— mph!"

 

Kageyama shoved a pillow into Hinata's face, silencing him.

"Alright, you two, stop that. Kageyama, he's suffocating." Daichi sighed for the umpteenth time in what seemed like  _years_. "And for god's sake, get some  _sleep_."

 

.

.

.

 

"Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan? Are you asleep?" Tooru prodded Iwaizumi's cheeks, and when Iwaizumi didn't respond, he pinched them. Iwaizumi mumbled and pulled his blankets closer, wrinkles between his eyebrows completely erased by sleep returning.

"Oh my god," Tooru breathed. "His cheeks are as soft as a baby's ass."

"What crude things are you saying at ass o'clock in the morning?" Iwaizumi cracked open an eye, glare not nearly as effective half asleep.

"Nothing," Tooru sang, burrowing himself into his blankets. "Goodnight, Iwa-chan."

" _Oikawa_."

"Yes, Iwa-chan?"

"You wake  _me_  up and then go to sleep?" Iwaizumi stood, pushing his blankets aside, making his way over to where Tooru rested. 'There's this thing called 'take responsibility', and you're going to have to learn it."

 

Tooru squirmed, trying to get away as fast as his blanket cocoon allowed. Iwaizumi was getting closer, hand held in the shape of a vice.

 Matsukawa grumbled in his sleep before tuning over, arm smacking Hanamaki in the face.

 

"Iwa-chan I'b sorwby," Tooru cried, words slurring as he struggled to remove Iwaizumi's hand from his mouth. "I wornt dew ib eber again!"

 

.

.

.

 

"This is why the rest of Fukurodani didn't want to be in the same room as you," Keiji said, pulling the covers over his head. "Stop asking inane questions."

Keiji was in a room with Bokuto alone, the rest of Fukurodani not wanting to deal with Bokuto's night-time bullshit.

"But I can't sleep," Bokuto protested, flopping back onto his bed. "Tell me a story."

"Go bother Kuroo or something."

 

"Good idea!" Bokuto lit up like a light. "Thanks Akaashi. I'll be right back!" Bokuto sprang up, running out of the classroom, the door slamming behind him.

Keiji sighed. "I hope Bokuto-san doesn't do anything stupid."

 

.

.

.

 

Something beside Kei's head, and he slapped around, trying to find the source. Touching his glasses, he slipped them on, wincing at the sudden brightness. 

 

**_Messages [1]_ **

 

Kei tapped on it with a groan, sliding the brightness down to the lowest setting. At the other side of the classroom, Hinata and Kageyama talked in barely hushed voices.

 

_From: Kuroo Tetsurou_

_3:14 am_

**are you still awake?**

 

_To: Kuroo Tetsurou_

_3:19 am_

**Yes. Is there something you need?**

 

_From: Kuroo Tetsurou_

_3:20 am_

**cant sleep. bokuto dragged me over to his room.**

 

_To: Kuroo Tetsurou_

_3:23 am_

**What do you want me do do about it?**

 

_From: Kuroo Tetsurou_

_3:23 am_

**_talk to me?_ **

 

_To: Kuroo Tetsurou_

_3:24 am_

 

_From Kuroo Tetsurou_

_3:24 am_

**tsukki? pleaaaase?**

 

_To: Kuroo Tetsurou_

_3:28 am_

 

_From: Kuroo Tetsurou_

_3:28 am_

**Tsukki! ;3**

 

_To: Kuroo Tetsurou_

_3:30 am_

**If you send that cat face one more time...**

 

_From: Kuroo Tetsurou_

_3:31 am_

**you'll do what? ;3**

 

_To: Kuroo Tetsurou_

_3:31 am_

 

Kei locked his phone with a click, setting it beside his bed, ignoring the incessant buzzing. That'd teach Kuroo.

 

( _From: Kuroo Tetsurou_

_4:50 am_

**are you asleep?**

 

_From: Kuroo Tetsurou_

_5:00 am_

**_goodnight_ ** _)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

Yamaguchi awoke to the sound of soft breathing, with Tsukishima still fast asleep next to him on the next bed over, and the discovery of Daichi's empty futon.

 

Daichi's futon was cold, as he found out, placing his hand under the blanket, making sure to keep any noise to a minimum; Tsukishima had always been particularly pissy in the mornings, and combined with a severe lack of sleep (courtesy of Hinata and Kageyama), Yamaguchi wasn't sure if he wanted the consequences of dealing with a Tsukishima bereft of an extra hour’s of sleep.

 

It wouldn't be long until the managers came to rouse everyone, so Yamaguchi decided there wouldn't be much of a point going back to bed. After all, he didn't feel particularly tired, and he also didn't want to run the risk of feeling worse after being woken up a second time.

 

It was a strange feeling being alone in the hallways in the morning: it was far too quiet; even at night there was always the sound of constant chatter, and when it'd get too loud, there'd be equally loud chastising from one the room's members.

Yamaguchi would laugh when that happened, comforted by the fact that people where still awake, and his fear of the pitch blackness would settle for a moment (carrying a torch only exacerbated it; he'd always expected it to shine on something that wasn’t supposed to be there).

 

Yamaguchi had expected his irrational fear of the dark to abate over the years, but it never really had. When Yamaguchi had first admitted it, Tsukishima had assured him (albeit rather awkwardly) that there was nothing irrational about it, and Yamaguchi had found a star projector on his doorstep the next day. It was the one he still used every day, and even though Tsukishima had tried his best to deny anything when confronted, but Yamaguchi  _knew_.

He also, unlike Kageyama and Hinata, happened to be an extremely light sleeper, so Yamaguchi made sure to take extra care.

 

A scream ripped through the early morning induced silence, and Yamaguchi instinctively froze. It was came from the room at the end of the hallway, and he sidled up to the door, and pressed an ear against it.

Voices he recognised faded in and out through the wooden door, and Yamaguchi opened it crack, intent on listening in.

 

“Kuroo, we can't be friends anymore.”

“Geh, that's a dirty move!”

Whatever was going on, Yamaguchi just hoped the captains weren't fighting. As he strained to get a better view, Sugawara noticed him.

"Oh, Yamaguchi. Good morning, did you sleep well?"

"Yes (not really), but...what's happening?"

Sugawara nodded toward the table where all four captains sat, engaged in a vicious battle. Kuroo slammed something down, and Bokuto was left reeling in shock. Only Daichi sat unperturbed, smile on face.

Yamaguchi found himself shivering. 

 

"I have no idea what the hell I'm doing." Oikawa placed a card on the table, his expression one of despair. "Help."

" _Friendship has no place Uno table,_ " Kuroo hissed.

"Kuro's right: each man for himself!" Bokuto threw down what looked like a draw two card (Kuroo later confirmed this fact by picking two cards up).

“Then those screams I heard in the morning were because of ..." Yamaguchi looked at the desk, where a pile of cards lay atop. "Uno?"

 

"Oh that?" Sugawara smiled. "Those were just the sounds of Oikawa and Bokuto getting slaughtered."

“Huh?"

"Just watch." Sugawara turned back to the game, and Yamaguchi did the same, unsure of what to expect.

 

"Uno." Daichi laid down his entire hand. Oikawa's screaming (he ended having to draw twenty cards; Yamaguchi felt for him, he really, truly did) was quickly followed by Bokuto's outraged screech, and Yamaguchi realised this was the sound he had heard earlier, leading to his whole being here.

 

“Daichi, you're the worst!"

 

"How have you not lost even once?"

 

"You have  _no place_  at the Uno table!"

 

"Alright, I'm sure you're all a little irritable because you're hungry." Sugawara stood, clapping his hands together. "It's time for breakfast anyway."

 

Yamaguchi watched as the the captains file out one by one, only attempting to move once Sugawara had caught up to Daichi at the doorway, clapping his hand on the captain's back.

 

"Good job, Daichi. It was really impressive seeing you play."

"Suga, please," Daichi laughed. "Had you played, they all would've been decimated."

Sugawara hummed, lips tilting into the curve of a light smile. "Maybe."

 

Come to think of it, Yamaguchi had never seen Sugawara play anything outside of volleyball.

Daichi's words would give Yamaguchi something to ponder over for the rest of the camp.

.

.  
.

.

 

"Bokuto-san, I forbid you to visit Kuroo-san before eight in the morning." Akaashi's tone and pointed glare left Bokuto no space to argue, and Tsukishima snickered between mouthfuls of breakfast.

 

“Kenma, how many times have I told you? No games at the table, please."

"Eh, but I'm at the boss level, and I can't save...but if you really want me to, I guess three hours of progress lost is nothing..." Kenma's eyes never left the screen of his console, and Tsukishima knew that Kuroo was fighting a losing battle.

Kuroo seemed to realise it, too, He put up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay I get it. You can finish it, and then put it away."

 

"Assikawa, where were you?"

"Sorry Iwa-chan, but that's a secret." Oikawa gave a wink before narrowly managing to dodge the piece of egg that was flung at him. "Iwa, that was  _rude_ and uncalled for!"

 

Tsukishima didn't know he could deal with this idiocy for seven days on end. Karasuno was one thing, but three other schools?

"This is ridiculous isn't it, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi grinned from his place next to Tsukishima at the table.

He sighed. "I've never agreed with you more."

 

"We could hear screams all morning, what were you doing?"

"Nothing," all four of the captains chorused, and Tsukishma rolled his eyes, but he didn't miss the wink Sugawara directed at Yamaguchi. Before he could ask, Hinata hounded Yamaguchi, eagerly pressing for details.

 

"Kuroo, please stop grinning at me like that." From across the table, Kuroo smiled at Tsukishima, shit-eating grin plastered across his face.

"But Tsukki, I can't help it."

Tsukishima turned away with a huff. There was no way he should be falling for a smile that was directed at his misfortune.

 

God, this was so utterly ridiculous, and he was not going to survive.

.

.

.

 

"You know what? It's too damn hoooot for volleyball right now." Kuroo watched as Bokuto walked outside, then right back through the door. "It's disgustingly hot, Kuro."

"Figures, we're in the middle of summer, after all. We could go to the beach, but I don't want to step foot outside in this weather." Kuroo honestly didn't; the difference in temperature between the interior of the school and out was nothing short of astounding.

"Actually, bro, I just thought of something genius." Kuroo turned his ear as Bokuto leaned in, and whispered, "How about board games? We can play inside...and I have an absolutely great idea for the pairs."

 

.

.

.

 

"The time has come," declared Kuroo ominously, looming over the boys in the living room. He held a rectangular box, worn and tattered from many years of use. On the top in faint writing, read 'Monopoly'.

"Let us have a moment of silence for the death of many friendships to come." Bokuto said solemnly, lowering his head. Kuroo followed suit, but whispered, "Not ours bro, our bro-ship is forever bro."

 

He set the game down on the floor in the middle of the small crowd. A circle formed, and the excitement was practically tangible.

 

"This is absurd," grumbled Tsukishima, who reached for his headphones but was stopped by Kuroo's stink eye.

Suga clapped his hands together, successfully hushing the boys before him. "We need teams, so let's-"

"Actually Refreshing-kun," interrupted Kuroo, "we can manage the teams." He gestured at Bokuto, who's hair seemed to perk up more than usual. "We can handle this," he grinned, lots in hand.

"Everybody, on the count of three, draw one!"

 

.

.

.

 

  
"Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san, you didn't rig this, did you?" Akaashi asked, staring at the lot in his hand, having just drawn.

"Akaashi, of course not. How could you accuse us of doing such a thing?" Kuroo placed a hand over his heart in feigned shock, and ignored Tsukishima’s scoff.

 

Tsukishima thought Kuroo's lie was just about as subtle as a car crash, but didn't bother to call him out on it. Kuroo was as sly as a cat, and about as scheming as one, too. Akaashi didn't believe Kuroo either, judging by his narrowed eyes. "Well, I suppose it doesn't really matter, but..."

 

Tsukishima occupied himself with fiddling with his paddle pop stick, scratching at the hastily scribbled ‘1’ in permanent marker at the top. He just hoped that he didn’t end up with someone too insufferable.

 

"Oi Tsukki! What number did you get?" There was no need for Tsukishima to face the speaker in order to tell who it was.

"Hopefully not the same as yours, Kuroo-san."

"C'mon, don't be like that," Kuroo laughed. "Mine's the same as my jersey number."

Tsukishima's groan decidedly told Kuroo everything he needed to know. He slung an arm around Tsukishima's shoulders, grin almost audible next to Tsukishima's ear. "Welcome to the team, Tsukki."

 

"Number three? Who's a number three?" Hinata shouted across the room, arms flailing.

"Uh, Shouyou? That'd be me." Kozume tapped on Hinata's shoulder, and Hinata whipped around so fast that Kei was surprised he didn't fall.

 

"Sugawara-san, I fully intend to win this game of monopoly."

"My sentiments exactly."

"Then it's fortunate that we ended up together."

"It's been so long since I went all out." Sugawara grinned and streched lazily. "Let's have some fun."

  
"I've never won against Suga," Daichi admitted, and Bokuto froze mid step. "Akaashi and Sugawara...wait shit. These two can't form a team. What happened. We can't do this. We're all going to die."

 

"Bokuto, we may have screwed up.  _Bad_."

"Fuck, we're dead. You know how strong Akaashi is at games."

"You did bring this upon yourselves, you know." Tsukishima scoffed at the look of absolute terror on their faces.

"Are you saying that out of experience?"

 

"No Tsukki you don't understand. If Sugawara's really better than Daichi, then this will be terrifying."

"So it's kind of like Kageyama and Oikawa-San, right? Daichi's the King, and Sugawara's the Grand King!"

"I'd say Sugawara's more like the Ushijima of games."

Hinata scrunched up his face in concentration. "Uwoah! What comes after 'Grand King' then? Super Grand King?"

"Chibi-chan, that makes no sense."

 

"Okay, so the teams are as follows," Bokuto said, brandishing a piece of paper, having written down the final pairings. 

Kuroo hastily snatched the piece of paper away and scanned the names, clear as day, written on the top. "We have no choice, we can't change it now." Reluctantly turning back to the crowd, he repeated, "Akaashi and Sugawara are Team 1.

"Nishinoya and Tanaka are Team 2," which was met with cheery cries from the said pair. "Kageyama and Oikawa, Team 3," which caused a heated argument between the two setters.

"Hinata and Kenma Team 4, Yamaguchi and Yachi, Asahi and Iwaizumi, Lev and Yaku,

"Fuck," hissed Yaku.

  
"Tsukishima and Kuroo."

"And finally, Bokuto and Daichi."

 

As the teams were finally sorted, pairs assembled themselves, their speed depending on their willingness to co-operate with their designated partner. Hinata flew at Kenma, almost knocking a startled Asahi to the ground. Lev imitated him, rushing at Yaku and shocking the small libero.

 

At long last, the game started with Akaashi and Suga's roll.

 

Their landing place made everyone groan, hoping they wouldn't be able to dominate this game as easily as the others. The game progressed, and consisted of the throwing of small pieces, many demonic shrieks, accusations and finger-pointing and general chaos. Most of the time was spent screaming at the power pair, who currently held a half of the boards' properties.

 

"Is this even possible?" wailed Bokuto, who stared at their large collection of businesses, and let out a pitiful moan as his piece was forced upon said property.

"Pay up," grinned Sugawara, "That'd be a hundred thousand yen please." Daichi, who was sitting next to Bokuto, shivered slightly. Although Sugawara looked like a sweetheart, he was secretly the devil incarnate. How did such a sweet looking person manage to be so domineering?

 

Meanwhile, on the opposite side, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Kuroo and Tsukishima had agreed to form an alliance against the formidable pair sitting across them. "Use any means whatsoever to bring them down," murmured Kuroo, eyes glinting with determination. "Let's do it," grinned Tanaka and Nishinoya, who were just as eager to destroy the empire Akaashi and Suga had built.

Unfortunately, their efforts went to waste. Whatever they stole from the pair was later gained back with a larger profit. "I give up. It's impossible." sighed Kuroo in defeated tones, just as Ukai called for them to pack up.

 

"Wait, it's not over yet," screeched Bokuto, hurling a flimsy paper money note at Akaashi.

"Don't be sad you didn't win," Akaashi smiled serenely, literally raking in the pile of money he and Suga had collected over the course of two hours.

 

Everyone watched sadly as Akaashi and Suga high-fived, celebrating their victories at the expense of the others.

 

"Let's never do that again," Oikawa hissed, stalking pass Tobio. "Tobio-chan is so mean to me." The moment the words left his lips he located Iwaizumi. "Iwa-chan~" he called cheerily. With that moment, the previous sadness of the defeat was lost, and everything went back to normal. For the time being at least.

 

"No game day is complete without Twister!" Bokuto announced, pulling out a box from underneath a desk. Tsukishima winced at the noise that erupted (cheers and hoots, along with sparse groans mingled in).

 

Lev was supple like his school's namesake suggested, body twisting in all sorts of positions that Tsukishima would have long pulled a muscle in.

Yaku was equal, if not better, in terms of flexibility, but Tsukishima noted that his face was oddly flushed during the match, despite showing no other signs of physical exertion.

 

"Left Leg, Red!" Kuroo called, stopping the spinner.

 

Yaku had wrapped his leg around Lev's, and all he needed to do was to give a good twist for Lev to become undone. Lev himself may not have realised, but Tsukishima did. The match wouldn't last much longer.

True to his prediction, Yaku yanked, and Lev, balance disrupted, fell from under him, limbs flailing wildly.

 

"That's my win, right?" Yaku got up, dusting himself off.

"Yeah, Lev's down."

Yaku dropped onto Lev's stomach, and Lev raised a groan of protest against Yaku's weight, but the third-year seemed to ignore it.

"Yaaaku," Lev whined once he had gotten up, "that wasn't fair. You can't just do that."

"Actually, what Yaku did was never explicitly stated to be against the rules. Lev come on, don't be such a sore loser." Kuroo caught Tsukishima watching and grinned that infuriating(ly charming) grin of his, just before he could look away.

 

Tsukishima's cheeks didn't grow warm right there and then. (Not at all, he'd reassured himself.)

 

"Next pair," Bokuto called, spinning the can twice, the arrow pointing at Oikawa first, then Kageyama. "Is Oikawa and Kageyama!"

 

Cheers erupted, excited for a setter showdown. Oikawa placed a hand on his hip, mocking. "Do you really think you can beat me Tobio-chan?"

 

Bokuto yelled out the positions, Kuroo at his side.

 

'Can't reach," Oikawa grunted from underneath Kageyama, sweat trickling into his eyes. They'd been at if for what had seemed like hours, neither of them willing to give in. "Are you sure you can still stay up?" 

Kageyama ignored Oikawa's taunt, all strength put into keeping himself off the floor. His muscles screamed for release, and he didn't know how long he could hold out.

"Oikawa-san, I can't anymore," Kageyama panted, feeling his muscles give in, and he fell on top of Oikawa, both hitting the floor simultaneously.

 

"Oikawa, Kageyama, both out!" Kuroo announced, claps reverberating around the classroom was both returned to their seats.

"I wanted to win." Kageyama threw himself next to Hinata, slightly bitter about the tie. "Next time I'll definitely beat Oikawa-san."

 

"Kuroo, next pair," Bokuto said from his position next to the spinner, and Kuroo complied, spinning the bottle twice.

 

Yamaguchi, for all his docile personality, was not to be underestimated. 

"Sorry, Tsukki!" With that, Yamaguchi toppled him.

'Fuck," Tsukishima cursed, sharp pain shooting through his foot.

"Tsukishima, are you alright?" Sugawara ran over, first aid kit in hand."Someone fetch the ice from the freezer, Yamaguchi, stop apologising, "He's not  _dead_ , Daichi, hold him down so I can tape his foot."

 

Sugawara got to work, fingers nimble, taping and winding bandage around Tsukishima's foot with finesse. 

Tsukishima sulked at the unwanted attention, burying his face in his arms. 

 

.

.

.

 

"Are you okay?" Kuroo pulled out the chair next to Kei and plopped into it.

Kei grunted in response and watched the match. 'Fine."

 

'Iwa-chan," Oikawa purred, lightly brushing against Iwaizumi, "you look like you're going to fall."

"Hmm." Iwaizumi wasn't fazed, instead bring his face close to Oikawa's. 

"Iwa-chan! W-what?" Flustered, Oikawa lost his balancing, falling to the floor. 'Aaah! Iwa, that's dirty!"

"Don't be a sore loser." Iwaizumi held out his arm, pulling Oikawa up. 

"Don't think you've won," Oikawa said, brushing at his still red cheeks.

 

The Bokuto & Akaashi round was a fast affair, the match ending with what Kuroo had eloquently put as "get rekt, Bokuto".

Bokuto, for all his bluster and bravado, was a complete mess against the horror in human form that was  _Akaashi Keiji_.

He was  _merciless._

 

"Akaashi and Sugawara!"

 

"Showdown, showndown, showdown," The room chanted as AKaashi and Sugawara both got up to face off.

"I didn't think we'd have to go against each other," Sugawara said, discarding his shoes. Akaashi did the same.

'I'm not going to go easy, Sugawara-san. No matter how close we are."

'Losers can't weep," Sugawara said, stepping onto the mat.

 

The room was slight, tension almost palpable in the room. Neither of them showed signs of faltering, 

Finally, breaking the impasse, Akaashi swept a leg out, destroying Sugawara's equilibrium. Sugawara twisted just as he fell, hitting one of Akaashi's feet. Both dropped, and the match was settled.

 

"Akaashi, Sugawara, tie!"

 

The room erupted into cheers.

 

.

.

.

 

 

Soon, the school was illuminated by the moon that shone brightly above. The stars tacked up the blanket of deep blue, twinkling brightly, almost as if they were winking. The tranquility of the night was soon interrupted by a horrific screech.

 

“Hell no, hell fucking no.” Protests filled the cramped classroom as Akaashi brandished a CD case in front of the crowd of boys.

“Horror movies are lame anyway,” snorted Tsukishima, “there’s nothing to be scared of.”

“Well then,” Akaashi responded calmly, “I suppose you’ll have no trouble dealing with this then.”

At that statement, Tsukishima grinned mockingly. “Bring it on.”

 

Meanwhile, chaos had ensued. Kageyama and Hinata had started betting on who would crack under the pressure first, while Nishinoya re-assured Asahi, promising to protect him from the monsters lurking in the night. Bokuto and Kuroo had already become one, with Bokuto clinging onto a cackling Kuroo.

Akaashi serenely observed the fruits of his labor. Little did everyone know, the mishaps had just begun.

 

The movie started, and lit the room with a dull glow.

 

It started slowly enough, a family discovering that their humble abode was not what it seemed, then progressed to strange happenings. This was your typical horror movie, and Akaashi could not be more bored. He had seen these types of movies multiple times, and each time, he had never been fazed.

 

As a horribly mangled creature flew at the screen, many piteous screeches rang through the room, save for him and a few others.

“What the fuck was that?” choked out Kageyama, harshly pinching Hinata’s cheeks for support, who was currently clinging to him like a baby koala.

Hinata could only reply meekly, “I don't know."

 

Meanwhile, everyone was in various states of panic. Asahi attempted to scramble away from the screaming pair that was Tanaka and Nishinoya, but was pulled back by small eager hands, “Asahi this is the best part, don’t leave.”

 

“Lord give me strength,” whispered Asahi, as he was dragged towards a pile of howling idiots.

 

An hour passed, and Akaashi could barely recognise the fellow volleyball players. Many were pale, distraught and nervous wrecks. Akaashi could only feel slightly sorry for the trembling boys before him.

The mood didn't improve when a rumble of thunder interrupted the already terrifying scene. Hinata had flown off his seat on the ground almost as high as he could jump. Even Kageyama couldn't calm him, for he was just as horrified.

Akaashi couldn't have been more amused.

 

Finally, the credits rolled over a dark screen, and the lights were switched back on. They were blindingly bright and more than enough to see the huddle of trembling boys.

  
"Time to sleep," Suga called brightly, clearly unaffected by the previous horrors.

Members started shuffling into their allocated rooms, crawling into their futons and drawing the blankets over their heads.

Akaashi grinned, the corner of his mouth turning ever so slightly upwards. He hung behind the door, waiting until everyone had settled in.

"Now the real fun begins," he muttered, striding down the hallway.

 

Hushed whispers were exchanged as soon as someone had realised they were one short.

 

"Where's Akaashi?"

"Maybe a monster ate him."

"Don't be stupid."

 

The next stage in his plan was complete.

 

_Oh,_ Akaashi Keiji was going to have a lot of fun.


End file.
